


My Lover, You can't Deceive Me

by scifirevolutions



Category: Hannibal (TV), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, F/M, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal with wings, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Will is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifirevolutions/pseuds/scifirevolutions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't explain Rogue's story, so it looks like this fic isn't finished... but I don't if I'm going to continue it, so I'm putting it as completed. It stands on it's own, maybe a sequel might ruin it... I don't know...</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal took hold of his rival before jumping over the side of the cliff. They were falling kms from the ground, yet he was stressing over the eventual scars that the long claws penetrating his thigh would leave. Will was sure to notice it and most likely find out about his practices with the mutant brotherhood. _Already that Will didn't completely trust him._

Will Graham had now been his boyfriend for over a year. Even though they had known each other since the beginning of their careers with the CIA, their patient/physiatrist relationship made confessing their love rather difficult. That and given the nature of their love.

 

Wolverine's claws were sinking deeper and they were soon about to hit the ground, so Hannibal drew out his pocket knife and attempted to jab at Wolverine's eyes. Wolverine shifted aside removing his claws from Hannibal. Missed; but at least Hannibal was now free to extend his back wings and take off towards the North, leaving the other mutant to hit the ground with a thud. _That would teach him._ Even though killing mutants wasn't really his thing, anyone (and he meant ANYONE) who got in his way had to be eliminated. Good thing Will was still in the blue about the politics causing the numerous bodies recently found. Hannibal had already gotten away with murder before; this wouldn't be something too difficult to pin on some innocent bystander.

 

The wind blew in his favor, he would get home just in time to make Pork Tenderloin, which obviously wouldn't be made of pork.

 

***

 

"I think he's up to something." Beverly said as she pushed her scalpel deep into the skull of the dead corpse before them. The man was covered in a trio of scars from his face all the way down to his ankles.

"Obviously... he's seeing someone," Will replied.

"What? no, he wouldn't."

"Well it's not sex; it might not even be love, but he has an important relationship with someone else. That much is clear."

 

Beverly peered down at the open head... filled to the rim with some sort of gelatine. Will sighed and headed towards Jack Crawford's office leaving Beverly to (or try to) fill out the systematic paperwork.

 

***

 

Will walked in just as Hannibal was placing the dish in the oven.

"You're late" Hannibal joked.

Obviously he was avoiding the guilty _you're early_ remake. _"That doesn't work on me"_ Will wanted to say, but didn't. He knew he could get Hannibal to confess if he wanted to, but frankly part of him didn't want to know. Though they had been dating for over a year now, Will had and never will completely trust Hannibal. He just wasn't the type of person you could let your guard around. Maybe that's what Will found attractive... he wondered what that said about him...

 

Will placed his jacket on the all-too-clean hanger. The entire house was spotless; Hannibal's trait for murder. Will knew more than he let on, but without any concrete proof nothing could be done. Besides if he could get Hannibal caught, could he really watch him sit behind bars his whole life. Will tried not to think about the many people he was sacrificing for his own selfish needs?

"They found another one today," Will said.

"Another body?"

"That makes four in the last week. I'm starting to think this isn't a cult, but two groups of rivals... gangs if you wish."

"Would you set the table please." Hannibal said sensing Will hitting a little too close to home.

"Are you avoiding the topic?" The words just spilled out of Will's mouth.

Hannibal pulled off his apron and placed it on the counter. As he approached, Will knew where this next conversation would lead. And God, if there was ever a moment he could go back in time.

"Yes, I am avoiding the subject... " Hannibal replied.

_Oh boy, now he's admitting it; this is worse than I thought._

"... Because I have in mind more interesting conversation for this evening... if you follow my meaning." Hannibal leaned in to kiss Will.

_He doesn't want to talk about it? He knows... but doesn't want to talk about it._

 

Will stayed still as he felt Hannibal's lips press against his. Hannibal moved lower, his head drifting down his chest, lower and lower... right down to his belt. Stopping Hannibal, Will grabbed his head back up, while unbuttoning his own shirt. As Hannibal aided, Will seized the opportunity to get a taste of Hannibal. The kiss fought back and forth until they had reached the bedroom and had collided themselves against the red bedsheets. Will could tell this sex would be different from the other times. The tension between them getting stronger with every touch, every grasp of air and thrust. Come climax, he wouldn't be surprised if they murdered each other.

Will sank his nails (not so much long as sharp due to his naturalistic lifestyle) into Hannibal's waist as he thrust into him. His chin leaning over Hannibal's shoulder, he trailed a hand over his back, over the two scars that traced his shoulder blades. Another mystery to Hannibal. The other hand grasping onto his thigh... And that's when he noticed three long incisions, beaming red... and everything clicked into place. But his body couldn't hold back anymore and he climaxed yelling "You're part of those murderous bastards!" Cum spilt out as Will pulled his body away, Hannibal also shorty climaxed and collapsed beside Will, a lengthy distance between them.

 

"... I know." Will finally said.

"So I've heard... How does that make you feel?"

"Don't- not now."

"... "

"... Why?" Will sat up, his back leaning against the tapestry wall.

"... "

"Hani-"

"I don't- We're not murderers." Hannibal sat up beside him pulling the thick duvet over his legs, hiding his cock from plain sight (he was still hard).

"Hannibal, what political reason could you possibly have; you don't even watch the news."

"If I say, you'll leave me."

"I'll leave you if you don't."

But truth be said, Hannibal wasn't afraid of Will leaving, it was he who had to leave Will... worse: kill him. Him knowing would confirm him non mutant, not that it was ever unclear, it's just that he thought that if he never asked, he could create this false illusion of a mutant Will still in the closet. Because though he would never say it plainly, he loved Will. More than any of his other powerful desires Hannibal lust Will; heart and soul. Before anything, but the soul cause to create a mass cultivation of human meat. He had made it his life's ambition and not to mention sacrificed most of his early childhood to this cause. If he had fell in love with Will before? No, it wouldn't have made much of a difference... and yet...

 

When Hannibal had meet Will it wasn't as if he'd been struck by love lightning. Will was his VIP ticket into the CIA and when Will seemed attracted to him, he couldn't pass on such an opportunity. It wasn't until they started sleeping together, Hannibal holding Will against him, that he realized the shattering love he felt.

But now Will knew. There was to be no CIA access and to Will, only imminent death... Unless; Hannibal could convince Will into believing he was a mutant. He did have the extraordinary gift of empathizing with even the worst of us. No one will be the wiser, not even Will himself. It would be as if he always was mutant. But first he had to break Will... again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Beverly was working late tonight, like she did yesterday and the day before that. As she alienated herself away from her social life, she became more and more obsessed over work, addicted to the stress and pain of long hours spent over rotting corpses. The one she was working on now was even more fascinating than the last three. Inside his body, covering his muscles, Beverly found metal. Thick steal ran through the victim's entire body. Who could do that to someone or more importantly how could they do that? Not only did it look impossible to insert without cutting up the body (not a scar in sight), it also seemed as if the metal had been there for ages, long before the victim's death.

Beverly turned on the electric blade and brought it over his stomach. As she moved the machine closer, she noticed that her last insertion on his arm seemed to have disappeared and his hand was twitching. HIS HAND TWICHING?!? Beverly intimately turned off the machine and backed away from the _corpse?_

 

***

 

Wolverine felt his body fill with pain as he awoke from eternal sleep. He inhaled deeply before opening his eyes to the darkened room, a woman hovering over him. As he sat up, this woman turned on a huge electric saw and seemed to be threatening him with it.

"No no, wait don't- I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not... " _What did she think he was, a zombie?_

Beverly switched off the machine, but kept the saw raised ready to strike down if he showed any attempt of an attack.

"Logan." a smooth voice resonated from behind them. "I've been looking for you all day- I thought the hospital, but then if that was the case I would have been contacted by-"

"Charles, thank God! Now you can tell this woman to put down her goddamn chain saw!" Wolverine said pointing an accusing finger at Beverly.

 _Who the hell does he think he is?_ Beverly thought. Charles raised two fingers over to his temple and as his eyelids slightly lowered, Beverly felt herself float apart from reality. The last thing she remembered hearing was _"I have no time to explain, so I'm permitting myself access to alter your actions. Again I apologize and bit you a good evening."_

 

When the woman had put down the machine and proceeded to calmly sit in the corner chair, Wolverine got up and stretched out his arms. He felt like... like he had just fell off a cliff and had fractured his body over a sea of rocks.

"Was it Erik?"

"No."

"Don't tell me you got defeated by one of his petty followers?"

"... I think we're dealing with something new, far more dangerous... something human."

 

***

 

Hannibal held Will's head as his body shook out of control; another seizure. This was a good sign. It meant Will was slowly falling out of reality and that his mind could easily be controlled and twisted to his desires. Will's eyes rolled up, his face covered in pain. The beginning of these sessions were always sexually pleasing to Hannibal, but when Will reached this stage, his heart felt out for him, sometimes forcing Hannibal to bring the hypnoses closure.

"Hannibal?" Will cried out.

Hannibal leaned in closer, his mouth grazing Will's ear. "Tell me."

"Jack-"

"He doesn't need to know... I'm here for you."

"But if they find out about me, us... I didn't mean to be this way... "

"It's not a crime Will!" Hannibal was almost about to lash out. _The way humans guilted each other just because they didn't conform to their norms made him sick to the stomach._ But bringing that up now would have broken the hypnoses. Instead he furthered their bond...

"Do you trust me?" Hannibal whispered rubbing his head against Will.

"... " A tear fell off of Will's cheek and onto the ground.

"Do you love me?"

"... yes... I love you, I need you... I trust you."

 

Hannibal watched as Will slowly came to full continuousness.

"Why are we here... I don't remember-"

"It's ok, Will." Hannibal took him into embrace, "Everything is in complete control." He didn't however specify who's control.

 

***

 

"What did he look like?" Charles asked.

"No, what was his power?" Scott interrupted.

"More importantly, we should be questioning is his involvement with Erik." Storm added. "If their partnership is strong enough, they could trigger a third world war... and if they win... "

"They don't seem like they would get along together. I mean the guy actually bit me." Wolverine said, "Erik wouldn't hang with some sort of cannibal, would he?"

"Hold on," Charles whispered and turned towards the door. "Rogue, you can come and join the conversation properly if you want."

From around the corner a little girl peered in. "I'm sorry, I was only-" she started.

"That's quite alright. If you can follow the discussion, you can stay." Charles responded.

"But Charles, she's far too young." Scott protested.

"Shut up Scott." Wolverine snarled, "She's advanced for her age."

"Well, young lady? What are we talking about?" Storm interrogated.

"she knows." Jean stated, then walked over to Charles. "I don't think Erik trusts Han- this man."

"Can you feel him? I haven't been able to reach Erik since... well you know." Charles asked.

"yes, sort of... " Jean replied blushing.

 

"... I think I know a way of finding them." Rogue shyly said.

 


	3. Chapter 3

As she placed her head against Jean's shoulder, Raven felt a wave of warm energy fill her. Jean had that weird kind of strength over people. Raven held Jean closer, afraid of letting go. To let go meant returning to reality and that meant facing the fact that Jean eventually had to be _disposed of_ as Erik put it. Because this relationship wasn't supposed to have been requited. It wasn't supposed to have found it's way to Raven's heart and seized her soul. But Jean... she was beautiful, intelligent and more emotionally powerful than anyone she ever met. When she held Raven in her arms (even though Jean was a head shorter), Raven felt a sort of serenity about the world, the universe, life... herself...

THIS WASN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN!

 

"Does Erik know she's here?"

_Shit! What is he doing here?_ Hannibal stood at the entrance of the cave, Will obediently by his side. "Yes." Raven replied; luckily she was a great liar.

Hannibal grinned. Being a master of deception himself, he could always tell if a person was lying and as talented as she was, Raven was no exception.

"Where is he?" Hannibal asked.

"Erik?"

"No, our rival mutant Professor X."

Will had never seen the sarcastic side to Hannibal and had to admit it quite intimidating.

 

"Is that what he's calling himself nowadays?"

Behind them stood Erik, his bright red costume blowing against him.

"I should get myself a name too." Erik continued.

"Magneto?" Jean whispered.

"You're here, are you?" Erik said glaring at Jean.

"It looks as if Raven's loosing sight of where her loyalties lie." Hannibal said slyly.

"You're one to talk." Erik snapped at Hannibal, making sure to emphasize his gaze at Will. "Raven get rid of her and I want a word with you about introducing humans to this place. HANNIBAL," Erik sharply said. Will swore he also jumped. "I'll interview Will in my office... Alone."

Protesting was all Hannibal could think of doing, but he knew it wouldn't have got him anywhere. Instead, he nodded and prayed God the hypnoses sessions paid off, as Will shadowed Erik into the dragon's den.

 

***

 

As they walked into the fresh air, Jean held onto her girlfriend's hand tight. As much as she loved Raven, she knew that she couldn't fully trust her. But neither could she betray her. When they had first met, Jean knew it was but a trap, however she thought that it would also be the perfect disguise to spy on Erik's plans. And when she had found a way to destroy the brotherhood, she would proudly announce her genius devise to the X-Men, to Charles. Raven would think her so innocently blind to her affiliation with Erik that she would never be suspected.

But being with Raven, getting to know her, for all her beauty and perseverance to strive in this gloomy world, shone light upon the futile puppy love she had for Charles that so strongly bound her loyalty. Her love for Raven rooted it's self into her heart and she found herself questioning priorities which otherwise had been source to stability.

Nevertheless in this mist of uncertainty, Jean knew that she would somehow find a way to denounce the mutant brotherhood (trying to avoid Raven's implication). It had to be done and she was the only one who could.

 

***

 

Will sat in a sombre office alone. Outside, he could see the shadows of Erik and Hannibal talking. Will took a look around the room. Everything was made of metal and from what he had heard on Erik, this slightly scared him, especially the sharp pens laid neatly on the desk. He wondered whether he should contact Charles now or wait until Hannibal leaves... if he leaves. He hadn't wanted Hannibal to get caught in this mess, but after what he tried to do to him?...

 

***

 

"Hannibal, go stand guard outside."

"Are you expecting anyone?"

"As a mater of fact, yes."

"Will hasn't and won't betray us."

"Don't undermine my orders Hannibal!"

"I don't take ORDERS, Erik!"

"Fine. Do whatever you want, but if Will stays, he'll be taking orders from me."

 

Hannibal walked over to the cave entrance, pissed.

 

***

 

Charles opened his eyes after his brief conversation with Will. Will had come to him a week ago. At first Charles had thought he was a mutant the way he was able to avoid Hannibal's hypnoses, but the truth was that he was an extraordinary human. Nevertheless, he didn't come out of those sessions completely unharmed.

 

The group stood in standby, ready to race over to the location shorty to be given to them. It was half an hour past the RDV time they had set and Jean was still nowhere to be seen; they would have to leave without her. As the group mounted their rides, Charles started to have sudden doubts whether they were numerous enough and though it wasn't in her nature, Jean was the best fighter there was. Wolverine's engine shot a blow and they all took off onto the highway.

 

From a small window in the mansion, Rogue stood peering out as the X-Men left into the night. Even though, for once Wolverine had agreed with Scott, Rogue couldn't just stay in helpless to a cause she felt most concerned.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Hannibal stood at the entrance of the cave, his heart pounding with hate. It was rare he experienced any type of humiliation. Even as a non-cannibalistic human, people respected him. Like most that dwelled in psychoanalysis, he had that kind of powerful personality in which people saw a figure of authority (most, like Will, saw their Father or a replacement for an absent parenting). However, in Will's case it wasn't his parents fault; as much as they tried, they just couldn't understand such a troubled child.

Before Hannibal could decide whether or not he should bash Erik's head in, a flight of vehicles crash landed as little as a km ahead. Hannibal rapidly shock off his jacket and tore his t-shirt apart. As he ran towards the intruders, his back wings shot out, blood oozing from the ripped skin. Normally the process should have been gradual; but there just wasn't the time. Hannibal drew his pocket knife as his wings carried him into the air.

***

 

While a bloodbath raged outside, Will sat nervously, trying hard not to shutter at every question Erik shot at him. Now inches from his face, the man was breathing down his neck as he persisted in knowing the full extent of his relationship with Hannibal.

"I told you, he's my boyfriend!" Will cried out.

"I want details!" Erik said aggressively, "I want to know if you live together, what you do, how you fuck?"

"What do you mean HOW WE FUCK; IT'S QUITE BLOODY SIMPLE!" Will shouted getting up from his chair, forcing Erik to loose balance of his crotched position.

 _"Calm yourself, we'll be there soon"_ Charles's voice resonated in him.

Will sat down and buried his head in his hands.

"I thought this would be an interrogation on my mutant anomalies." Will sighed.

"POWERS!" Erik corrected, "they’re powers, not anomalies."

"whatever" Will murmured.

Erik let that one side; after all the kid was under some amount of considerable stress. But the plan he had set for was far from becoming reality. Actually, it wasn't Erik's intention to test Will's mutant levels; he couldn't care less if Will was simply human. The second he laid eyes on Will's discrete, but hell of a gorgeous body, his mind took him straight back to the good old days with Charles. It had been a long time since he had gotten it off with another guy. Yeh, there was Raven, but Erik liked to play both cards and wouldn't be completely satisfied if he didn't have some masculine meat along with his feminine beauty. He really was bi taken to the extreme. After all extremes were his thing.

However, either his charm had wore off or Will only had love for Hannibal alone, because every attempt at getting close, seemed to backfire right at him.

 

***

 

After only minutes in battle, Hannibal was covered in scars. There were too many of them and WHERE THE FUCK WAS RAVEN!?! He now regretted having ever mocked her; maybe she would still be here if he hadn't. (completely illogical, but he couldn't think straight in this moment) If he ever got out of this alive, next time, he would make sure to treat her well- nah, that would never happen.

Hannibal's knife-hand was caught in a storm, the other left to defend his unprotected wings from blazing lasers shooting out of nowhere, and this annoying voice in his head was driving him downright insane. Suddenly a giant beast jumped upon him. _Wasn't he dead?_ Nails drove deep into his back, his wings tearing as he struggled to get free. Hannibal closed his eyes, the sight too harsh to face; he felt like crying, his wings meant everything to him.

Hannibal lay defeated, his wings shredded and scattered beside him. A pair of strong arms dragged his mutilated body off the ground and guided it forwards as the group entered the cave.

 

Hannibal wanted to warn Will, but close to passing out, he couldn't produce a single sound.

 

***

 

Erik pressed his lips against a struggling Will. He had him pinned against the wall, a hand pushing his waist, the other holding Will's face in place. Erik hadn't wanted this to be rape, but if Will wouldn't cooperate morals wouldn't be an obstacle.

 

Will drew away when he noticed Erik advancing on him. He found himself against the wall, his chest inflating as he inhaled his fear.

"Don't-" he wanted to cry out, but as much as he held a facade of resistance, Erik's threatening advances felt erotic.

Regardless the pleasure, Will had to fight this uncontentious act, not out of faithfulness, but because letting Erik manhandle him would give him power over his body... his mind.

Will felt Erik's hand slide under his waist coat, fiddling at his belt. One inch lower and he'll use his left hand to punch his face, hopefully allowing him a getaway run... just let him get a little closer-

Suddenly the door swung open and in walked Charles, Storm, Wolverine, Scott and... Hannibal? Hannibal looked so battered, he was barley recognizable. His head was tilted towards the ground and when he raised it, among all the physical pain expressed on his face, he somehow looked further agonized when his gaze landed on the hand down Will's pants.

Erik pulled away, smirking as Charles approached.

"Hello old friend." Erik said.

"I see you haven't abandoned your old habits." Charles replied.

"Please Charles, how many times do I have to say it... I didn't cheat on you while we were together."

"Raven?"

"Raven's not a man and you were seeing others too... men, need I remind you."

"It wasn't like that between Tony and I."

"Yeh ok."

Charles sighed, "Let Will go and give yourself up; you're surrounded Erik; there's noway out this time."

"I'll be the judge of that-" but before Erik could say another word, Will swung a fist at him, sending him to the ground. Storm rapidly went to tie Erik up and clamped the metal sustainer they had prepared on his chest. Charles approached Will.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeh. Hannibal?"

"I'm sorry Will, he put up a tough fight."

Will felt Hannibal back away (the little he could) as he approached. His greyish hair was matted with blood, a black eye and blood dripping from his lower lip.

"I didn't mean for it to happen like this."

Hannibal looked up at Will.

"I'm sorry." Will said.

"I told you he wasn't under your so-called charm." Erik said from across the room, "And as for love, people like us don't get romantic relationships; it's in our nature to kill or be killed and lover boy here's no exception."

"That's not true." Will protested, "I love you... it's just-"

A sharp pain in Will's side briefly impaired his speech. Wolverine was trying to regain the grip he had lost of Hannibal's right arm, but the damage was already done. Will looked down to the small knife stuck deep in him as Hannibal's hand was pulled away.

Wolverine was about to clobber Hannibal to death, but from across the room, Erik had broken free of the metal sustainer and was creating his personnel metal protected path to the door.

 

***

 

Erik had left a debris of metal before leaving; Storm, Scott and Wolverine chasing after him, leaving Charles to tend Will's wound and keep an eye on Hannibal. Before leaving Wolverine had tied both Hannibal hands and feet; there was no way he could even move.

Charles tore his shirt into strips and pressured them around the knife. The white quickly sank in the red and soon Will was swimming in his own blood.

Charles didn't know what to do, his many biology classes hadn't prepared him for cases where the outcome of death was almost 99%. _Was there something he could do? What about psychologically?_ But he dared not enter Will's mind, not when he was in this state... he was too afraid.

 

A snap from Hannibal and he was suddenly out of his binds and advancing towards him. It seemed he had broken his left thumb.

"Now listen-" Charles started, but Hannibal's hands were already at his neck.

Charles kicked him in the stomach, which made him stumble back a bit, but he wasn't quick enough and Hannibal's hands were back on him, tight around his neck. He started to lose sensation in his hands and legs; unable to control anything. As he prayed for a small gasp of air, everything blurred before he couldn't anymore... he couldn't...

 

***

 

Erik had made it as far as the river downhill before Wolverine caught up with him. That mutant was sure to be the death of him. He wasn't even supposed to be part of the X-Men; just some drunken loser who happened to be mutant. However, he had to admit his mutantcy was something really quite extraordinary; the way those long reeds of steel extended across his beautifully builded body.

 

Before Erik had the chance to feel out Wolverine's metal, the two ton body builder took hold of him and both losing balance, they fell into the river below, rocks smashing Erik senseless. Why he had decided to inhabit an area totally foreign was beyond him. Charles had chosen well to stick to the city, neither was cut out to be scampering round nature. Wolverine and Storm on the other hand... Wolverine stood against the current, his body completely intact.

 

***

 

Charles was lying next to Will, his eyes rolled up behind his eyelids.

"Don't move, it'll be ok Will. I promise." Hannibal said kneeling beside Will and replacing the strips of cloth. "Just don't move and you'll live. I'm sorry, it had to be done, but I would never let you die. Will, I love you."

Will raised his right hand and trailed it on Hannibal's cheek, leaving a trace of blood as it descended then resting it on his stomach, he cupped the knife piercing him. Violently, Will pulled out the weapon placing it beside him.

"WILL!" Hannibal panicked, "Why?... You'll bleed to death. BUT YOU KNOW THAT!... WHY?... will?" Hannibal looked into Will's eyes; the same pain three years ago was still burning from within and Hannibal felt a common sensation as he chose to pick up the knife, not too murder, but to release. He fell beside Will, both their bloods mixing in the pool. His eyes would stay open until the very last breath. As for Will's, Hannibal wouldn't have the good fortune of knowing; Will felt Hannibal slip away before he closed his eyes and let his mind drift.

 

***

 

As the two men wrestled in the water, Storm drifted down over, pulling Wolverine, still clutching Erik, up in her elegant vapor. Erik must have been rather incapacitated, since he showed no sign of controlling any metal, more specifically Wolverine. Nevertheless she approached to re-clamp the machine on him. However, at her attempt, Wolverine recklessly loosened his grip, permitting Erik to take hold of storm and slam her against the rocks in the ravine; unlike Wolverine her wound didn't instantly heal.

Erik had now seized full control over Wolverine, making him walk over to Storm and drag her out the water. Without a second's hesitation, Wolverine's hands were wrapped around her neck, his thumbs stiffening over her vocal chords.

"Please no" Wolverine begged and rarer yet, Storm noticed his eyes fill with tears; a drop trickled down his face. _Was The Wolverine really crying over her?_

 

_In our darkest moments we all imagine that glimmer of Hope. The bright substance at the end of the corridor. But in Storm's experience that Hope had never been a reality, it was as non-existent as God's precious heaven. However, what followed, while it might not have lead her to believing higher existences, the tall figure standing behind Erik, brought her something she had long lost... the light of a hopeful outcome, in spite of the odds._

 

Raven was standing behind Erik, a knife in her hand. As the weapon came down on him, all of time seemed to have froze... hell, Time did freeze.

Space and Time having no consequent matter, a presence and a voice revealed among them.

_"There will be no more death."_

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Three months had passed since the battle. Charles's funeral felt like history. Of course his memory would always reside in those who knew him, but since then so much had happened... and for the better.

The school for gifted mutants, recently named Xavier institute, was now receiving funds from an anonymous donor. Wolverine had reluctantly agreed to teaching the students combat, history and with a bit more persuasion, math. Storm took the position of headmistress with Scott as her executive assistant.

 

Erik was again in prison. Charles's death had taken a great tole on him, but it seemed to have encouraged him to take up Charles's literary bibliography on cooperative civilizations and world peace.

 

As for Jean and Raven, they had bought a small place in the country and were planning on raising a family of their own. Jean had fully recovered from her great exhibition of power that sorrowful day, and though she would forever be remembered as a savior to mankind (and mutant kind), she chose to live away from all that as to not deprive their future children of a tranquil lifestyle.

 

The only downfall to their new lives was Rogue. After Wolverine had left her in her bedroom three months ago, they returned only to find an empty room. Wolverine had searched the country looking for her, but without success he gave up... for now. The day would come when they would meet again, he was sure of it, he could feel it.

 

***

 

It was three months since the bloodbath and Will still stayed locked up at home all day and night. Apart from funding Xavier institute, he had stopped all future projects and ambitions; socially alongside professionally. He had never had much of a social life, but this existence without Hannibal seemed futile. Every objet he touched seemed to scream death, suicide. _Could he spend his whole life like this? Maybe he could rejoin Hannibal?... Rejoin him where, Heaven? Or did the where really even matter? Does IT matter?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't explain Rogue's story, so it looks like this fic isn't finished... but I don't if I'm going to continue it, so I'm putting it as completed. It stands on it's own, maybe a sequel might ruin it... I don't know...


End file.
